


Therapy

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi helps Mamoru unwind after a grueling day rebuilding Takatori Enterprises and Kritiker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).



Mamoru tiredly rubbed his hand over his face and stared blankly at the huge stack of paperwork on his desk. Who would have thought that running an empire would generate so much that he still had to take care of personally. The young man had an army of assistants, secretaries and underlings. It just did not feel right leaving it all for someone else to finish. Besides Mamoru needed to feel like he was staying on top of things. It was amazing what kinds of things were not brought to his attention that could have had major consequences.

 

He glanced over at the fancy clock adorning the wall of his tastefully decorated office and groaned. It was after midnight again and there were still hours of work left to do. Not only was he the president of Takatori Enterprises but also the head of the vigilante organization known as Kritiker. The world was a rotten place. If skimming the filth that rose to the surface helped him to sleep at night…then so be it. But this meant he was making life and death decisions every day.

 

So Mamoru was frequently plagued with migraines and he was almost sure an ulcer would not be too far behind. He ate Tums like candy and lived on coffee to stay alert. Skipping meals was also the norm for the young executive and his stomach was complaining that it had missed dinner. The room was lit by the small lamp on his desk and the constant glow of downtown Tokyo. The skyline drew his attention. So he got up from his padded leather chair and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the windows that took up one whole wall.

 

It was a city that never truly slept and Mamoru really did love his home. So many multicolored lights and all of them were indicating a city that teemed with life. Lives that he felt obligated to protect from those that thought they were above the law. It was ironic really that it included all of his former family. The Takatori clan had been as corrupt as they came. Dabbling in organized crime, human experimentation, political machinations and business espionage. Now Mamoru felt the need to correct a generation of wrong doing.

 

It seemed like such a daunting task and at times an impossible one. He felt old beyond his years and desperately tired. How nice it would be to just leave it all behind and go live on some deserted tropical island. Mamoru shook his head ruefully at the absurdity of that notion. He seriously doubted that Nagi would go for such a scheme and could imagine the look such a suggestion would garner him. Plus Mamoru knew he’d be bored to tears before a month was out.

 

Mamoru was contemplating just forgetting all the paperwork he had left to do when an arm wound around his waist and warm lips kissed the nape of his neck. Mamoru had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never even heard anyone enter the office. To his credit he just managed not to jump in surprise as the hand found bare skin under the hem of his dress shirt. The suit jacket lay draped over the back of his chair and his tie lay in a wadded up ball on his desk.

“You know I have a very jealous lover right? One that has truly terrifying powers that could literally turn you inside out.” Mamoru murmured as his neck was kissed again.

 

“Well then I’d better make it worth your while before I am caught.” The hand that had been rubbing small circles on his toned abdomen slid lower.

 

Mamoru sucked in a quick breath as he was cupped through the fabric of his pants. “Wha…what are you doing?”

 

“Therapy. You work too hard and are horribly tense. Put your hands flat on the glass and leave them there.” The husky voice whispered in his ear then traced the outline with his tongue before nipping the lobe sharply.

 

“N…Nagi. I have work to do. Uh…wait. Ah…ah…wait a minute.” Mamoru gasped as his button and zipper were expertly lowered.

 

“Hands flat on the window Omi. Now.” The voice commanded.

 

Mamoru knew better than to argue with his long time lover. He shuddered in his grasp as Nagi’s seeking fingers found rapidly hardening flesh and stroked. He put his hands on the window and felt somewhat exposed. Even though they were on the top floor and there was no possibility of anyone seeing in.

 

“O...okay Nagi just make sure that…”

 

“Shhhh no talking. Just feel.” Nagi nipped the side of his neck and opened the shirt placket as his other hand stroked his lover to aching hardness.

 

His hand slid slowly up Mamoru’s chest to toy with his peaked nipples and was rewarded with a breathy moan. His boss, lover and long time friend did not lose control easily. To see him like this…all wanton and gasping was incredibly arousing.

 

“Lean forward.” Nagi instructed.

 

Mamoru made a whined protest as his lover’s hand released his cock and slipped out of his pants. But he did as he was asked and leaned his weight on the glass and nearly shivered with anticipation. Mamoru’s pants and boxers were slid down his lean hips to pool on the floor. His breath hitched as he felt a hand on his backside.

 

“Spread your legs.” Again that low voice caressed the skin of his neck as warm lips mouthed his shoulder.

 

Omi stepped out of his pants and widened his stance. Then he gasped as he felt slick fingers glide along the crack of his ass and barely penetrate the hidden opening.

 

“Where did you…ah…Nagi! Oh God!” Mamoru’s surprised gasp filled the quiet room as he was breached by two long fingers.

 

“I came prepared. Now be quiet and enjoy.” Nagi nipped the underside of his lovers jaw and was rewarded by a mewling cry.

 

All coherent thought fled from Mamoru’s mind as Nagi’s fingers curled slightly and he hit just the right spot. His other hand once more wrapped around Mamoru’s weeping erection and gave one hard pull that had him moan loudly. Mamoru’s hands slipped a little on the window as Nagi added a third finger and thrust them deeply over and over. Raking that sensitive place inside him until he was a begging, pleading wreck.

 

“Nagi please. Fuck me. I need you so much.” Mamoru’s gasping breaths fogged the glass in front of him. He whimpered as the fingers were slowly withdrawn and something much bigger nudged his opening.

 

Nagi was usually such a quiet lover. The only thing that gave away how intensely he felt was the panting in Mamoru’s ear and the slight tremble of the man behind him. The blond hissed as Nagi pressed in and he went up on tiptoe as Nagi’s lube slicked cock sank into him. The slight burn only made Mamoru press backward eagerly. Once fully seated within his lover Nagi stopped for a moment to relish the tight heat.

 

Mamoru was trapped between his lover’s body and the curved panoramic view of Downtown Tokyo. His vision blurred and his breathing sped up as Nagi began to thrust. The muscles in his arms flexed as he braced himself against the glass. This was no gentle joining of bodies but something much more primal and raw. It was all about need, passion and release. Mamoru writhed and groaned as Nagi jacked his throbbing cock as he was pounded into from behind.

 

Nagi’s mouth was hot on his neck and shoulders as he quietly encouraged his lover to let go. The words enflamed Mamoru to a fever pitch and he came with a loud cry. His cum painted the glass of the window in milky stripes. Nagi thrust hard a few more times and moaned as also came deep inside his lover.

 

“Omi…Omi…Omi.” Nagi whispered as he ground his hips against Mamoru’s ass.

 

Both gasping for air they stood connected intimately until inevitably Nagi slipped from inside his lover’s body. Mamoru turned around and hugged the young man tightly. Sweaty and sticky from their exertions neither one minded as they shared a slow deep kiss. That is until Mamoru’s stomach growled loudly.

 

The kiss dissolved into laughter as they broke slightly apart and Nagi stared into Mamoru’s deep blue eyes.

 

“Skipped dinner did we?” Nagi’s sardonic voice was laced with amusement.

 

“Yeah I’m starving. You never cease to amaze me Nagi. I love you. I really do.” Mamoru gave his lover one more hug then bent and pulled up his pants. He looked disheveled and well fucked.

 

Nagi’s grin widened into a full out smile at the very unprofessional appearance Mamoru presented at that moment. Nagi loved to see him like this which is why he planned these ambushes in the first place.

 

“Well let’s get you fed.” Nagi placed his arm around Mamoru’s waist as they strolled toward the elevator.

 

“Can we eat in bed?” Mamoru asked hopefully. Even though he was tired he hoped to reciprocate before the night was over. He could not think of anything he’d rather do than spend the rest of the night and following day in bed with his lover. Hell he was the boss so he could take a day off.

 

“All right but no sweet and sour sauce this time. I had a hell of a time getting it out of my hair.” Nagi groused as he punched the button for the penthouse.

 

Mamoru laughed and shook his head as the doors opened and they stepped inside. Totally forgetting the evidence of their tryst streaking the glass of the windows behind his desk.

 

It was something that would have him sitting bolt upright in bed sometime later and then rushing to clean up before the housekeeping staff got to the office. As Nagi lay in the rumpled bed helplessly giggling at the panicked expression on Mamoru’s face.

 

Nagi loved Omi with all his heart and thanked what ever fate or deity that allowed him to share his life with such an amazing person.


End file.
